Impulsive act
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Porque a veces Iwaizumi no podía evitar actuar impulsivamente. Sobre todo si se traba de Oikawa. 30 Days OTP Challenge. Day 2


_Hola!_

 _Deberia haber publicado esto antes, pero tuve un pequeño viaje de trabajo y toneladas de cosas que hacer, por lo que no pude concentrarme hasta ahora y terminar de escribir_

 _Como festejo por cumplir 7 años con mi cuenta aqui (Ohh viejos tiempos cuando era pura e inocente xD) he decido hacer el_ **30 Days OTP Challenge,** _con mis amadas OTP de varios fandoms. Y el segundo dia es para mi amado IwaOi_

 **Dia 2:** _Cuddling somewhere_ / Cuddling es acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... (creo que le he dado una interpretacion mas libre a este prompt, pero creo que si esta dentro de el, creo..)

 ** _Advertencias:_** Fluff, dosis inadecuadas de azucar, locuras mias y cosas raras que se me ocurren en la madrugada

 ** _Haik_** ** _yuu! no me pertenece, solo lo uso para mis fines fangirles y malvados._**

 _Disfruten! =D_

* * *

 _ **Impulsive act**_

 _Porque a veces no podía evitar actuar impulsivamente. Sobre todo si se traba de Oikawa._

 **I**

La primera vez que lo hizo fue por impotencia.

Porque detestaba verlo de esa manera. Porque no encontraba las palabras para consolarlo. Porque el también se sentía como una mierda.

Habían trabajado tanto, entrenado hasta el cansancio y aun así no había sido suficiente. Habían perdido otra vez.

Escuchaba las disculpas y las maldiciones que lanzaba el castaño, acompañadas de sonoros quejidos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

No sabía qué hacer, así que solo había actuado por impulso.

Tiró de su muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia sí, rodeando su espalda con su brazo libre. Haciendo que el rostro del setter se hundiese en su pecho. Pudo notar como este se ponía tenso, pero segundos después sintió como sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su playera y los sollozos aumentaban.

Solo se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como algo húmedo caía sobre su pecho, escuchando los hipidos de Oikawa quien inútilmente intentaba contener los espasmos producto de su llanto. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, posó una mano sobre su cabello, rozándolo levemente al principio. Pero una vez que sintió como el castaño se relajaba, comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud, hundiendo sus dedos en él. Jugueteó con sus mechones, acercando su rostro a ellos y aspirando su aroma. Sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciar su espalda con su otra mano, subiendo y bajando por ella, trazando líneas imaginarias. Tratado de reconfortarlo.

Tal vez no sabía las palabras correctas para consolarlo. Pero esperaba que de esa forma entendiese que no quería verlo así.

Porque si había algo que Hajime odiaba era verlo sufrir.

—Gracias, Iwa-chan. De verdad —susurró Tooru, aun con su rostro escondido en su pecho.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y deseo internamente que el otro no lo notase.

—Llegue a pensar que no tenías sentimientos —se burló con un pequeña risa.

—Tsk... Cállate Kurosawa... —murmuró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Y fue en ese momento. Abrazados de esa forma que algo hizo clic en su mente.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado reprimiendo en ese tiempo. Cosas que no podía expresar en palabras pero que podía transmitirlas a través de sus acciones. Sentimientos a los que prefería no poner nombre y ocultar en lo más profundo, sensaciones que le causaban confusión.

Después de aquello, todo continúo igual. Las risas, los regaños, los entrenamientos juntos.

 _Pero algo había cambiado y eso era lo que más le molestaba._

 **II**

La segunda vez que lo hizo fue por miedo.

Encontró al castaño sentado en un rincón de su habitación, con las rodillas abrazadas y mirando a través de la ventana.

—Ella rompió conmigo —dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Seguramente se dio cuenta de tu carácter de mierda como todas —se mofó Hajime, intentando calmar el ambiente —. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver como el otro no reaccionaba a su burla.

—Estoy bien... solo es un poco raro... —murmuró Oikawa, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

—¿Raro?

—Dijo que hablaba demasiado de ti.

—¿Ehhh? —exclamó Iwaizumi confundido.

—¿No crees que soy patético, Iwa- chan? —Continuó poniéndose de pie, acercándose a él, hasta que dar frente a frente— Perder una novia por algo así. Realmente no me dolió, supongo que lo veía venir... No puedo creer que estuviese celosa de ti. Aunque no puedo culparla —se rió sin ganas—, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no podía competir contra ti... Creo que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas... Me dijo que debía elegir entre los dos. Y el resto es historia... —se encogió de hombros— Eres la persona más importante para mí, Iwa-chan —lo miró directo a los ojos, inclinándose hasta quedar lo bastante cerca como para que el moreno sintiera invadido su espacio personal.

Podía sentir el aliento de Oikawa chocar contra su rostro, lo cálido de este y el olor dulce que despedía. Observó como sus ojos brillaban traviesos, atrayentes, mirándolo con necesidad. Sus labios se aproximaban peligrosamente a los suyos, no podía evitar ver lo apetecible de estos.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo...

Pero el miedo se apodero de su ser. Miedo de lo que podría pasar. Miedo de ser solo un reemplazo. Miedo de perderlo.

Rompió el contacto visual, apartando su cara con rapidez. Lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que sumergiera su rostro en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo. Lo rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si temiera perderlo. Acaricio sus cabellos torpemente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, mientras balbuceaba disculpas que el otro no alcanzaba a oír. Cuando sintió las lágrimas del castaño mojar su camisa, algo en su pecho se quebró. Lo aparto con suavidad, sin poder verlo, dándose la vuelta para huir de ahí.

 _Ese día ambos fingieron que no había pasado nada y nunca más hablaron de ello._

 **III**

Y la tercera vez que lo hizo fue en un instante de locura.

Habían perdido una vez más. Su última oportunidad.

Se sentía frustrado, todo su esfuerzo no fue suficiente, sin tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte.

Inclusive Oikawa lo había sido por los dos, lo había consolado, le había dicho que no debía dudar de sus habilidades.

Sabía perfectamente que Tooru estaba manteniendo la compostura, que el también deseaba gritar y llorar como los demás, que probablemente se estaba conteniendo hasta que llegara a su hogar.

Odiaba no poder hacer nada.

Sin pensarlo, lo sujetó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Que sucede, Iwa-chan? —preguntó el castaño mirándolo con sorpresa.

Sin darle tiempo, Hajime lo atrapo entre sus brazos, tomando su nuca y acercando su rostro a su pecho.

—Llora —le ordenó.

Escuchó como el otro comenzaba a llorar, lanzando sonoros sollozos. Acaricio sus cabellos, queriendo reconfortarlo, abrazándolo con más fuerza

Realmente odiaba verlo así.

Sin pensarlo, alzó su rostro con una de sus manos, obligando a que el otro lo viera. Se inclinó sobre él, rozando sus labios, levemente al principio. Sintiendo lo suaves que eran, abriéndose paso entre ellos. Observo la expresión del castaño, quien tenía sus ojos muy abiertos mirándolo con sorpresa y las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas. Sonrió internamente, profundizándolo el ósculo, jugueteando con sus labios. Atrapándolo entre sus brazos, disfrutando del momento.

—Espero que así dejes de llorar — declaró con una sonrisa burlona una vez que se separaron, mientras besaba su frente.

—Eres un tonto, Iwa-chan —murmuró el setter con su rostro sonrojado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **IV**

 _Y después de esas veces, lo hizo otras muchas más. Porque Iwaizumi no podía evitar actuar impulsivamente. Sobre todo si se traba de Oikawa._


End file.
